Gantry carwashes have become common. Such carwashes typically include a gantry frame that carries one or more washing brush, water jets, dryers, and other washing components.
The frame is typically installed on a track for back and forth movement over a vehicle to be washed. Example vehicles may be conventional cars or larger vehicles including small trucks, vans and the like. As the gantry moves back and forth, soap, water and other cleaning liquids or gels may be applied defined wash sequence, and a washed vehicle is dried.
The size, and particularly the height, of the gantry carwash assemblies may be significant. Typical car wash gantries provide vehicle openings that are approximately 2.75 m wide and 2.25 m high.
Accordingly, conventional car wash gantries may be difficult to transport and install, or may require significant disassembly for transport and installation.